valhallamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Runes
Description Runes is an Arcana that uses ancient runes to cause things to happen. These runes can be drawn on paper, houses, anything or they can be drawn in the air by using your mana. These runes accomplish feats as listed below. Note: You have to know how to write a rune to use it. Buying a rank assumes you learn all the runes in that rank. So there is no specific Write rune skill. Also note that runes can be concealed. There is no standard that all runes have to be done a certain way, the only thing that matters is the shape. If you can make the shape in your pockets with your pinky go for it. Abilities Rank One *Counterune - A rune to counter the effects of other Runes. Contested. *Sight - A rune to enhance your sight to three times as effective *Erase - You can erase the runes of others. Contested. *Light - A rune to create light in a dark area. Contested. *Aura - A rune that allows you to perceive people's auras. Contested. Rank Two *Counterspell - A rune that can counter spells of other magics. Contested. *Map - A rune that allows you to instantly percieve the map of a small place (Roughly the size of a house) *Fire - A rune to create fires in your hands. *Perception - A rune to allow you to perceive a particular thing, idea or concept (Such as Truth). Contested. *Detect Life - A rune that allows you to detect all living things near you Rank Three *Change - A rune that allows you to change the purpose of another rune you have placed without rewriting *Ice - Create ice in your hands *Shape Object - Writing the rune for shape and then the object you wish on a suitable material will cause that material to become that object *Twilight - A rune that makes twilight visible to you *Ban Ghost - A rune that acts as a ban to keep ghosts out of an area. Contested. Rank Four *Ban Living - A rune that keeps living things from entering an area. Contested. *Ban Undead - A rune that keeps undead things from entering an area. Contested. *Project - A rune that forces an image of your making into someone's head. Contested. *Healing - A rune to restore health to a target. The successes on the roll do not restore agg. Only bashing or lethal. They also down wrap damage. That is if you have 6 lethal and roll 7, you now have 5 bashing in damage. Rank Five *Summon - Compel a person or animal to come to you. Contested. *Shock - Stun a person for a round on a successful roll. Contested. *Ethereal Mace - A rune that causes half your successes in bashing. *Regeneration - Selected Target restores 1 health level per turn for success turns. *Ripple - Force existences in twilight backwards. *Cross Barrier - Put yourself in Twilight. *Change Other - Allows you to change the purpose of other's runes. Contested. Rank Six *Telekinesis - A rune that lets you affect objects within success x 10 yards Rank Seven *Multiple Runes - You may now use two runes per combat turn as one action without penalty Rank Eight *Teleport - A rune that instantly moves you anywhere you have been before Rank Nine *Knowledge - A rune that teaches you anything instantly. Please see Custom Systems for more. Rank Ten *Runic Mastery - You no longer need to write your runes, you invoke their powers with words Rules Unless stated elsewhere, all Runes abilities have a unified dice pool: Runes + Gnosis + Crafts In Contested rolls, you roll the same thing but compare it to the result of the person you are contesting. Items marked Contested above are contested. Unless stated otherwise, Ban's have the same resistance roll: Resolve + Composure for mortals and Resolve + Composure + Powerstat for supers. Anytime a Rune lore student enters a room with Runes, they get a chance to roll their dice pool against the dice pool that was used to create them. if they get more successes, they see the rune.